En sécurité avec toi
by Niila
Summary: "Elle savait qu'avec lui elle pouvait tout lui raconter, tout lui partager." - Spoiler S05 - Caskett - Venez lire!


Bonjour! Un an et huit mois que je n'ai plus posté ici et deux ans que je n'ai plus écrit. Ça fait un bail tout ça!

Alors tout d'abord, c'est ma première fiction sur Castle... mais pas vraiment ma première car j'ai déjà écrit sur House M.D. (checkez mon profil si ça vous intéresse ;-)).

Tous les avis, qu'ils soient positifs et négatifs, sont tout à fait acceptés (c'est comme ça qu'on avance!).

N'oubliez pas une petite review, ça prend deux minutes et ça fait plaisir à l'auteure de voir qu'elle n'a pas écrit pour rien. :-)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Titre**: En sécurité avec toi.

**Genre**: Rromance.

**Rating**: Tout public.

**Personnages**: Kate Beckett – Richard Castle.

**Spoiler**: Se situe après l'épisode 1 de la cinquième saison.

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent quand elle ne put résister à prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il l'entoura de ses bras placés à hauteur de sa taille. Quant à elle, ses mains prirent possession de sa nuque. Elle se décala un instant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce soir chez moi? » demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Avec plaisir mais je dois d'abord rentrer à l'appartement pour voir comment va Alexis, et surtout trouver une ruse pour passer la nuit chez toi. » lui répondit-il avec un petit air malicieux. « J'apporte de quoi manger. »

Arrivés à l'entrée du Precint, ils se séparèrent à regret. Castle héla un taxi et Beckett prit le volant de sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle.

Trois coups frappés à la porte et elle sut que c'était déjà lui. Elle l'accueillit comme il se devait. Parce qu'après toute cette histoire avec Bracken, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle avait juste besoin et envie de lui. Elle se sentait changée depuis deux jours. Lui avoir enfin avoué ce qu'elle ressentait, l'avait libérée d'un fameux poids.

« Italien, chinois et thaï. Je ne savais pas de quoi tu aurais envie ce soir. » Lui dit-il alors qu'elle était accrochée à son cou, en manque d'affection.

« Ça sera parfait comme ça. »

« Si tu me remercies comme ça à chaque fois, je vais devoir penser à ramener à manger plus souvent. » la taquina-t-il.

Ils s'installèrent sur la canapé pour manger leurs plats préparés et tout cela se passa dans la bonne humeur. Juste eux deux. Ils pouvaient enfin savourer leur moment ensemble sans que personne ne viennent les déranger.

Une fois le repas fini, Castle prit la parole. « J'ai eu peur tu sais... quand je me suis réveillé seul dans l'appartement ce matin. » Il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais il devait lui dire.

« Je sais. » Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de lui avoir procurer ce sentiment. « Je sais que cette situation m'a mise dans une position atroce, mais je n'aurais jamais pu le tuer. Mourir sans payer, ça aurait été trop facile pour lui. C'est maintenant à son tour d'avoir peur. »

Il la comprenait tout simplement. Castle attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser. Elle sourit se sentant déjà mieux.

Après avoir ranger toutes les boites de nourriture, Castle était occupé à leur resservir un verre de vin dans la cuisine quand il entendit Kate l'appeler. Un jeta un œil dans sa direction, il la vit au fond de la pièce, le regard dans le vide, elle lui demanda:

« Tu veux... » Elle hésita un instant, comme si les mots étaient trop durs à faire sortir de sa bouche. Elle respira un bon coup. « Tu veux venir avec moi. Juste... juste pour m'aider? » finit-elle en le regardant pour se donner de la confiance.

Il arriva à sa hauteur et elle lui prit la main pour le conduire devant son tableau, son mur, devant toutes les fiches, les photos, les annotations qu'elle avait faits pour le meurtre de sa mère.

L'un à côté de l'autre, en face de cette fenêtre, elle soupira et il posa sa main sur sa hanche pour lui indiquer qu'il était là, qu'il la soutenait.

« Même si ça ne sera jamais complètement fini, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à enlever tout ça. » Il lui répondit silencieusement par un baiser sur sa tempe et prit la boite en carton qu'elle avait déjà préparée afin de tout y ranger et dans le plus grand des silences, ils se mirent à décoller tous les papiers.

Elle le surprit quand elle prit la parole. « Tu crois qu'en faisant ça, je vais l'oublier? » Il se retourna et capta son regard. Elle tenait une photo de sa mère dans les mains, une larme perla au coin de son œil. Il vint se placer derrière elle, les mains sur son ventre et la tête posée sur son épaule.

« Tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier. Elle sera toujours dans ton cœur. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé elle fera toujours partie de ta vie d'une certaine façon. »

« Ça fait plus de treize ans que je pense à elle tous les jours. Chaque fois que je passe devant cette fenêtre, je pense à elle. Comment je vais vivre sans ça maintenant? »

« Comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu dois vivre avec et ce n'est pas parce qu'une page se tourne que tu vas l'oublier. Je te le promets. »

Et se retourna et se cala dans ses bras si réconfortants. « Elle est fière de toi là où elle est. N'oublie jamais, ça. » lui susurra Castle. « Je sais. » Lui répondit-elle en relevant la tête. « Merci. Merci d'avoir fait tout ça avec moi. Merci d'être là pour moi. » On pouvait lire cette sincérité dans ses yeux. Cette sincérité qu'elle se promit de toujours avoir pour lui. « On devrait finir. » Conclut-elle en se libérant de ses bras.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors qu'il refermait la boite en carton, il en trouva trois autres dans un coin de la pièce.

« Et ceux-ci? » La questionna-t-il. « Ce sont toutes mes photos. Toutes mes photos d'enfance. » Castle souleva un carton et la vue d'une photo de Beckett petite lui donna envie de voir plus. Il se tourna dans sa direction et à ses yeux et à son sourire elle comprit directement qu'il lui demanda la permission de les regarder.

Un petit paquet de photos dans la main, Castle lui demanda: « Raconte-moi toutes les histoires de ces photos. » Il se surprit, gêné, il baissa les yeux. « S'il te plait. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui. « On en a pour une bonne partie de la nuit, tu sais? ». Elle lui sourit.

« J'ai tout mon temps. Je veux juste... » il l'embrassa. « tout savoir de toi. »

Ils passèrent la nuit assis par terre devant le canapé à regarder toutes les photos et elle lui raconta, sans peur, toutes les anecdotes à propos des photos, tous ses souvenirs les plus lointains comme les plus proches. Aucune photo n'avait été négligée: toutes les vacances passées avec ses grand-parents à la campagne, celles avec ses parents, son premier jour d'école, sa nouvelle chambre, son entrée au collège, à l'université, sa remise de diplôme. Elle et sa mère. Elle et sa famille. Elle et ses proches...

A la fin de la troisième boite en carton, elle se leva sans un mot et parti chercher son vieux Polaroïd; offert des années plutôt par son père. Castle l'interrogea et quand elle revient près de lui il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre, ils posèrent, tout simplement. La photo prit quelques secondes à sortir et elle souffla dessus. Les deux visages apparurent, plus amoureux que jamais. « Dans ma boite à souvenirs maintenant. » Elle glissa la photo dans sa boite. « Toi et moi. »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Il voulait lui transmettre à travers ce baiser tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Toute sa fierté, toute son admiration, tout son amour.

Elle se promit, que plus tard, elle devrait trier les photos et de les mettre dans des albums. Elle voulait se souvenir de tous ces moments à chaque instant.

Dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien. Parce qu'avec lui elle était en sécurité et parce qu'elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'avec lui elle pouvait tout lui raconter, tout lui partager.

**FIN**.

* * *

Alors ? :D


End file.
